Khaz and Paul
by WaltzingInTheRain
Summary: A young girl werewolf,and paul,who becomes much more than her best friend.They go through age difference, school, parents and more.DOes she want to be an alpha?DO her bloodlines give her a choice? This is a must read, update weekly.paul/khaz imprint story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was just sitting there, watching the rain hit the window. The soft patter against my window and the hum of it against the roof. The rain is an amazing thing, if you've had a bad day it can be just the thing to distract you and wash away all the troubles. That was the logic that was confirmed yet again by the effect it had on me now.

Have you ever just had one of those days when things just don't go right, nothing inperticular but things just arent great. That was how my day had been, the cool window against my cheek seemed to help me forget. Forget what you may ask, honestly I don't know. This is just my little escape from reality. Im trying in vain to concentrate, to not get mad. To try and be the child I once was, it seems things are easier when I am treated like the child im not. I am 14 and very misunderstood.

We have been fighting again, and everytime my blood boils in my body. I fight the urge, I fight the trembling in my body for fear that I will hurt somebody. Shes my mother and I love her, but she drives me to no end. To be specific , I was fighting the urge to burst into a wolf. Now lets not take this the wrong way, I think being a wolf is the coolest thing ever. But sadly im the only one who knows.

Northern california, the place I call home. Just me and my mom live here, with my dog. Who coincidentally is part wolf. A wolf hybrid, from chaparral k9 in ohio. It was worth it. He is the most stunning black, with peircing eyes. I named him Fell. Hes my baby, hes 90% Wolf, or so said the breeder. When I am a wolf myself, he comes running with me. Its odd though because im not just a wolf, im a huge wolf. My head is about 10 feet in the air. My fur like fells, is black, with slight graying on my legs.

When I was little mom used to talk about how her and dad met at a beach in la push and she was with him ever since. She always said that the stories were important but I don't really pay that much attention. But she would never say anything about where she came from or where I came from. Or who we are. I just know I am a 14 yr. old girl who looks about the age of 20. And can turn into a giant black wolf.

Running in my wolf form again, after midnight the only time its safe. The only time mom wont be wondering where I am because shes asleep. Sometimes I think I hear voices in my head. But its bearly audible. Maybe im just hearing things. I don't know. I shook my head and ran faster, I left fell at home incase mom woke up. T

he wind passes over me and thorugh my fur leaving me cool and refreshed. Just then it hit me, a faint smell. Like a wrecking ball, faint yet oh so strong. A week old maybe, it was sickening, sickly sweet. I wanted to run away, yet there was a nagging force telling me to chase it, natural instict. Against my will, and my nose's I followed the scent. Tracking north, the stench was never alieviating of my nose. It made me want to wipe my face in the dirt in attempt to erase the stench. Following this smell was so liberating, yet so disgusting.

I was suddenly struck from the side, a blur of gray. I rolled on the ground and was up the next second, launching towards whatever it was that me. A wolf, not just any wolf. A wolf like me. Bigger even, gray. Beautiful. I had him under me in a second, with his back to the ground. A huge growl erupted from him, but a second later he was silent. He stopped struggling. He gave me a look that made me question whether he was an enemy or a friend. I stopped growling but I held myself high and above him. He just lay there, and cocked his head to the side.

_Holy crap, i..uh.. hm._

_What the heck was that?!_

_You can hear my thoughts?_

_Uh, I don't know. Why are you in my head?_

_Are you from la push?_

_What the…. Yeah I am, why?_

_Who knows you're a wolf?_

_You, and im confused. Who are you?_

_Oh uh. Yeah im Paul._

_Ok…… why are you in my head?_

_Well first off, whats you name?_

_Well, I go by Khaz. _

_Is that your real name?_

_Is Paul yours?_

_Yeah, now would you quit answering my questions with questions?_

_Yeah, and no khaz isnt my real name. My real name is alex. But I hate it, call me khaz._

_Okay, sure thing. Would you mind coming with me?_

_Where am i?_

_We're on the border of washington. Im from la push. Have you ever heard the legends?_

_Uh, no. Is that a bad thing?_

_No, but it may have helped. _

_Now, will you follow me?_

_Should I trust you?_

_Yeah, more than you'll ever know. _

_Why can we hear each others thoughts?_

_Because we are both quileute wolves. There are others to. But if you just stay with me then youll be ok, I promise, Sams the alpha by the way. _

_Alpha?_

_Yeah, theres a few of us, sam being the alpha. Me, apparently you, quil, embry, jake, jared, brady, collin, seth and leah. _

_Cool?_

_Yeah, very. I'll let sam tell you about the legends. Im guessing since you don't know the legends then you don't know about imprinting._

_Ok sure, no I havent heard of it. _

_Ill tell you about that, trust me its really important. More to me and you than anyone else. _

_How so?_

_Uh, just let me explain it first. _

_Ok, shoot. _

_When a wolf imprints he finds his soul mate, his other half. At the moment he sees her, its like the whole world is shifted and she is the center of your universe. There is a pull, a force that drawls he to him. For they are truly ment to be together. You cant break the imprint. Though if the imprint means for him to be your friend, brother, confidant, or lover. He will always be there. _

_So why is this so important?_

_Ill tell you tomorrow. Just come with me. _

So I followed him, I would follow him anywhere. It was like a rope was pulling me with him. We ran, for about 10 minutes. Then my oh so graceful self tripped. I slid in the dirt and rolled to a stop. I heard a lot of laughing.

_Oh my god, I cant believe you fell._

_Well thank you captain obvious. What an ass._

_Sorry, really I just didn't see that coming. Sorry_

_Fine. _

He came over and looked down at me and I looked the other way, still laying on the ground in a huff. He moved his head closer and breathed across my face. I growled lightly in annoyance. he laughed, well I guess it was a laugh.

_Are you going to get up?_

_Why does it matter?_

_Cause we got to go, come on. _

_Make me._

_Gladly._

He licked my cheek. I growled at him. He laughed again. I was almost expecting him to just leave me. But oh no, he didn't forget. He grabbed me by my neck hide and hauled me to my feet. I snapped at him, and jumped on his back. To my surprise he just started walking we me sprawled out across his back.

_Well arent you just the perfect gentlemen_

_I like to think so. But the other guys will completely disagree. _

_When will I meet them?_

_When we get there. _

_Ugh fine. _

_Where did you come from?_

_Nothern california_

_How old are you. _

_How old are you?_

_17. now please?_

_Don't judge me_

_I wont_

_Im 14. _

_That's cool, but just a heads up, you wont age. At all. Until you stop phasing. But I don't think youll stop phasing anytime soon_

_And whys that?_

_Youll see. _

_You really want to know?_

_Well duh!_

_If I tell you, promise you wil still come with me?_

_Yes, just tell me already. _

_I imprinted on you._

_Wait wha…..what?_

_I imprinted on you. _

_Seriously?_

_Yes, take a look at my thoughts, not just my words. _

I did. And what I saw was me. Everything about me. All he was thinking about. Me. Seriously?

_Yeah, really. _

_Wow_

_So what do you think?_

_Well, I think its cool._

He hesitated but kept on walking.

_Really?_

_Yeah, really._

_So what does that mean for us?_

_It means ill be whatever you want me to be, even though I have my preferences. _

_And what would that be?_

_I think you can guess. _

_Hmmm, please elaborate. _

He stopped and flipped me off his back, it didn't hurt but I wasn't expecting it. He stood over top of me, brought his face close to mine. My heart beat quickened and he noticed, I know because his wolfy smile got bigger. He brushed his nose passed mine and licked my cheek, and the top of my head. I just starred into his eyes. So full of love. I love him to.

_Im glad to hear that_

_Damn wolf thoughts_

_But its not a bad thing_

_No, but im still new to this so don't expect much. _

_Your wish. _

_Can I get up now?_

_Maybe I like you down there._

_Somebody is egotistical. _

_So ive heard._

I tried to crawl out from under him, but he lowered his wolf body onto mine holding me still under his weight. Cheater. He smirked at this. I growled and nipped at his ear. He laughed and put more weight onto me. His whole body pressed against mine in all areas. A growl of pleasure rippled through his body. And pressure building on my lower areas.

_Someones a little excited tonight._

_Do you blame me?_

_Not really, _

_Your three years older than me and you think about sex_

_Technically if we are wolves its breeding. _

_Well baby maybe some other time, but considering ive only known you for an hour or so I think it's a safe bet to say you wont be getting lucky tonight._

_Whos to say I wont get close?_

_You think your hot stuff huh?_

_Well I know you think so. _

_That's besides the point. _

_Ooh, so you admit it. _

_Whatever.I havent even seen you in human. _

_Would you like to?_

_How about you show me in your thoughts?_

He showed me mental images of himself. He was gorgeous.

_Thanks._

_Shut up_

_What do you look like?_

_Hold on_

I showed my self sitting in my room, looking out the window. My dark brown hair and brown eyes boring into the window pane.

_Wow_

_Nice vocabulary_

_Uhhh. _

_My point exactly. Can I please get up now?_

_Umm. _

_We won't ever get to wherever your taking me unless you let me up. _

And with that, I wiggled out from under him. He got to his feet and we began walking again. We talked for a while. About random things. Favorite colors, favorite foods, music. Yatta yatta.

We stopped at the tree line. Right next to the yard of a small house.

_You wait here, ill be back. This is sams house. Let me go get him. _

He went around the house and disappeared. I heard talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I saw who paul had pictured as sam come out the door. Followed by another boy and Paul. Paul. Wow, he was even more stunning in person.

"come on Khaz, its ok" I reluctantly stepped out. Paul walked up to me and put his hand on my head. Like he owned me, in a way he did. But still. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. The unknown boy laughed. "way to find em paul." I couldn't help but react. I stepped forward snarling. The boy flinched the slightest bit. Just as I was about to take another step forward paul put his hand on my neck. I stopped and glared at him. Growled a bit then stalked off and flopped down by a rock.

"you know something sam, her coat is as dark as yours, shes pretty big to. Kinda reminds me of an alpha." Paul, what the heck is that supposed to mean. Sam nodded and headed into the woods. Paul followed him, but that boy just stood there. Like he was waiting for me to lunge at him. It was very well possible but I decided not to.

_Hello, im Sam Uley. The leader of the pack. You must be Khaz. _

_Yeah, nice to meet you Sam. _

_You must have had a long day. You are welcome to come in if you want. But I figured we should go over the legends first. Paul said you haven't heard them before so I bet you were extremely confused when you first phased, _

Sam went on to show me the memory of one of the bonfires. A person the was referred to as billy black was telling the stories of the spirit warriors, and the third wife.

At least now things make sense now. The whole wolf thing at least has reason now, and he explained the smell that I had smelt as a leech that they tracked last week. He also said that we could skip the imprinting talk, because Paul ever so smoothly explained that one. He also said that was welcome to the pack, and we could go over details tomorrow.

" your welcome to stay in the house if you want" sam said

I shook my head no. I would rather stay in the woods. He shrugged and went towards the house. As soon as he disappeared paul came to me, in human that is.

"your welcome at my house, I can sleep on the couch"

It was such a tempting over, I guess I can oblige.

I nodded my head. "would you like to run. Or we could take my truck." I answered him by turning and trotting into the woods. He soon joined me.

_Tomorrow is an easy day, I don't have to patrol and Emily is making brunch so we don't have to get up real early_

_I have to go home sometime, im not to worried about mom, I just want to get some stuff and my dog_

_You have a dog?_

_Yeah, and your gonna get a kick out of this, he's 90% wolf_

_Well, your both welcome at my house anytime. _

_Thanks_

_Its just beyond those trees. _

_Ok, thanks again. _

_Seriously don't mention it. _

We came up to a small house, I assume its one bedroom , but it wasn't to bad. He left me to phase on my own, I had tied a pair of jeans and t shirt. I dressed quickly, paranoid I guess. I walked to the porch where paul was standing.

"fair warning, seeing how I am a teenage guy. The house is far from 'clean'." I laughed.

" no worries, you can't even see the floor in my room"

We walked in, he wasn't joking. It was crazy. "nice décor, who should I give the compliments to?"

He just kind of laughed nervously. He put his hand on my back and guided me down the hallway and into the bed room. "make yourself at home, ill be on the couch if you need me." Before he could leave I grabbed his hand. " you can stay if you want" he looked like a kid in a candy store, wow could that have been any stupider of a thought. "come on" was all he said as he pulled me into the bed next to him. He had his arms around my waist protectively. " hey paul" "hmm?" I laughed, it was cute. " you have any shorts I can use, jeans aren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in" he pulled me closer to him, " you could always just take your jeans off." I smacked him in the back of the head. " sorry, yeah I do. 1 sec." he got up and walked to a dresser in the corner, he pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and laid them on the end of the bed. " you can change in the bathroom, second door on the left" I grabbed the shorts, but instead of going to the bathroom, I just pulled my jeans down, and put the shorts on. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his expression , his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide. I crawled back into bad and laid down facing him. Of cource I wasn't cold, but I couldn't resist moving closer to him, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer.

We just lay there, gazing into each others eyes, as cliché as that sounds. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed soothing circles. He moved his arms around me, holding me close to him. He started to say something but I put my hand on his mouth, shushing him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "goodnight Paul see you in the morning."

And with that we fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

**I really like this story, im almost done with chapter 2. i promise to update weekly, and if i cant i will give notice. please please review. it help me write. it inspires me, even if they are critisizing thats ok. im always looking to improve. Please give me any ideas you have. I do not own twlight, but i do own Khaz. She got that name from a book. its a real book called the sight by david clement davies. She nicknamed herself that after she phased. The rating may change. If anyone is interested in writing my romance chapters let me know, i may use you and post them. you will receive credit. thanks guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up smiling, I woke up with my cheek against pauls chest and his arms around my waist. I shook him lightly. "paul" nothing. " paul wake up" still nothing. I leaned up and nuzzled under his chin. " paul you should wake up now". He shuddered slightly. He yawned and stretched some. " good morning" I said brightly. He mumbled good morning, to low for human ears. Shoot, I bearly heard it. " what time is it?" I leaned over him to see the clock on the night stand. "it's 8:30"he groaned. "you really had to wake me up at 8:30 in the morning?" I laughed. "yeah, I did. Now come on and get up" he refused. "paul come on, I need to go home. I have to talk to mom and get fell"

"fell?" oh boy, " my dog, remember" he smiled."yeah I remember" impatienece setting in. "if you don't come on im going without you" that got him moving. I got out of bed and stretched. I went to find my jeans but paul stopped me. "I think you look better in my clothes than I do" I laughed. "come on the sooner we go, the sooner we can get back" I walked out of the room and paul followed quickly behind. Before I could get to the door he grabbed my hand and led me out.

We got to my house in record time. However to my dismay, mom was already up. And she didn't sound to happy. I left paul by the woods and went in the house. "alex where the hell have you been?!" I shuddered. "mom I have something to tell you, it will explain everything. I know it sounds crazy and stupid, but im serious. Im a wolf mom, I can turn into a wolf." She looked shocked. "but that's why we moved away I didn't want it happening to my baby, oh my god" she started sobbing. Great. "mom, I have to go. I have to go to la push. They already know about me, I have a place to stay. I love you and ill visit often. Ill be back later to get some things, but I have to go now. Pauls waiting for me, I have to go see sam. The alpha." She stopped crying and noddded. I walked outside and whistled. Fell cam running to me. I grabbe him around the neck and hugged him to me. Come on boy we're goin for a walk.

I went into the woods and phased, fell was soon by myside and I took off trotting, easy enough for fell to match my pace. I didn't wait for paul, because I knew he would catch up easily.

_So nice of you to wait for me_

_I figured you would catch up_

_It's the thought that counts_

_Not if I can here every thought you have_

_I disagree_

_Shocker, where are you anyway_

_Right next to you_

_Gahh! Holy crap don't do that. _

_Sorry_

Just then fell started growling at him.

I stepped in front of fell, he went silent.

_Apparently fell doesn't like competition. _

_Hes just protective that's all_

_He looks just like you_

_I know, _

_We should hurry, _

_Fell can run as fast as us. _

I got down and barked at fell. He came to me, he got the hint and climbed on my back. I took of runnin towards pauls house.

_Its our house now_

_Who says I want to stay with you_

_Oh come on_

_Fine, but I do have to go to school_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, are you still in school?_

_Yeah, senior year starts in a week._

_I guess we found each other just in time then_

_What grade will you be in_

_9__th_

_Geez, well I guess a senior dating a feshmen isnt that uncommon. _

_Don't get to cocky. That's my job._

_So it seems._

We got there shortly after. I phased and took fell into the house. "good boy, fell" I rubbed his head. I started scratching his neck and he growled lightly in pleasure. I heard the door shut and paul walked in, where only his sock and shoes and his cut off jeans. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "he isnt the only jealous wolf around here" I laughed. "your just going to have to deal with it. He's my baby" I gave him a final pat on the head and looked at the clock. It was only 10:30. " what time are we supposed to be at the one girls house?" his stomach growled. Somebodys hungry. "around noon, lets go to the beach. " and with that he led me out of the house and down a path.

We got to a beach, it was beautiful. Pale yellow sand being lapped at by the greenish blue water. The perfect morning sun shining across the view. It was absolutely stunning. "hey paul" he stopped and looked at me. "yeah?" , " I think its beatiful, thanks fro bringing me here." He just smiled and pulled me into a hug. "its not the only thing" I laughed into his chest. I may be tall, but hes a bit taller. "lets go sit down." We walked down the beach and sat on a log that was clearly meant as a bench of some sort. We just sayt in a comfortable silence. Watching the waves. I was mesmerized by the view.

This was until some guy came from the woods. "hey paul, sorry man but I don't think sam wanted one of your sluts to come to the meeting." Seriously, he did not just call me that. I may be young but I can sure as hell take him on. He was clearly a wolf to, and wich one was not of my thoughts. Paul started to growl, even in human form. He started to stand but I pushed him back down. Good thing no one else was on the beach. He looked amused as I stood up, I began to walk to him. But I decided what the hell, lets make it interesting. No warning, I bursted out of my clothes into a wolf the color of night. I snarled as I tackled this guy into the woods. He was far from laughing now. I had him underneath my paws. Pinned to the ground. I didn't hurt him, except maybe his ego. By this time paul had phased. He pushed me off his friend and held me down. I didn't struggle, but I did growl.

Paul glared at me, but with amusment was clear on his face, I would have know he thought that was hilarious even if I couldn't read his thoughts.

_Wow, my girl can pack a punch. -paul_

_Your girl is very pissed off. –khaz_

_Oh my fucking god! –Embry_

_Who the hell are you to call me a slut, by the looks of you are your over sized ego you must be a man whore yourself – khaz_

_Oh, *laughs* god. *laughs* your face embry. –paul_

_Wow, way to pick em paul. How was I supposed to know she was a wolf. –embry_

_You're a pitiful excuse for a wolf –khaz_

_Damn paul I hope your next girl is a little better than that, whered you get her anyhow? – embry_

_I don't think theres gonna be a next one -paul_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? –embry_

_Typically after wolves imprint they don't date other girls – paul_

_Besides Id kick his ass if he did – khaz_

_Whoa wait man, you imprinted? –embry_

_Yeah man, you should try it sometime. – paul _

Paul walked over to me and flopped down next to where I lay. I growled at him but he just put his head over my neck to rest it on my shoulder. I continued growling but he pretended not to notice.

_Just go get sam – khaz_

_What about me? –sam_

_Hey sam! –khaz_

_Suck up- embry_

_Shut up –khaz_

_Make me –embry_

_Is that a challenge? –khaz_

I tried to get up but paul held me down with his head.

_Damn wolf- khaz_

_Oh *laughs* wow, *laughs* paul she is just like you. –sam_

_What is that suppose to mean? –khaz_

_Well I guess I'm not the most stable wolf…-paul_

_Stable, phss. You make lions look tame. – embry_

_I remember one time paul snapped at a girl for parking to close to the line. –unknown_

_Hey brady, whats up man. – embry_

_Shut up brady-paul_

_Whos the new girl? – brady_

_Khaz –paul_

_Holy hell, another wolf lost to the imprint – brady._

_Jealousy doesn't look good on you brady – khaz_

_It speak! – brady_

_It will kick your ass –khaz_

_Uh huh, sure. –brady_

_Why don't you actually join us instead of hiding- khaz_

_I wasn't hiding, and im coming –brady_

just then brady came into the clearing

_i could so take you –khaz_

_you wish sweetheart –brady_

_wanna make my wish come true? –khaz_

_you're a fiesty one arent you –brady_

_better believe it –khaz_

after finally being released from paul, I sauntered over to brady. I was every bit as big as him. Maybe bigger. I gazed into his eyes. I literally stared him down. He backed away, I snorted and returned to pauls side.

_Stupid wolf –khaz_

_How did you do that?-paul_

_Do what?- khaz_

_You made him flinch, the only one I tohught could do that was sam –paul_

_We may be more alike than you know – sam_

_Hows that?- khaz_

_The only way I figure you could have received the gene is through joshua uley, my father. I would like to think that billy, and harry didn't cheat on their wives. Besides we're both black, we're both big, and if im not mistaken we both carey the alpha blood. –sam_

_But wouldn't you to be trying to kill each other is she had alpha? – embry_

_No, not necessarily. In normal wolf packs theres an alpha male and alpha female. Normally they are mates but clearly that is not the case. –sam_

_Holy hell, we're gonna have to listen to a girl to??! –brady. Embry_

_Since the male is dominant still over the female I will maintain most leadership, but if she tells you to do something we cant contradict each other. You must do it, so I would stay on her good side. And it makes sence, alphas find their mates. We both have ours. –sam_

_Holy crap, your tellin me im an alpha. That's awesome- khaz_

_Yes my dear, by blood you are alpha female-sam_

_Drappa –khaz_

_What?- embry_

_A drappa is the word for alpha female.- khaz_

_And what is alpha male? –brady_

_Dragga –khaz_

_Cool – brady_

_But this isnt your get out of jail free card, you still have to run patrol like the rest of us. You still have to follow pack rules. And don't abuse the power. –sam_

_I wont.. –khaz_

_Good. – sam_

_Im soo hungry – paul_

_Way to be subtle man – embry_

_Well come on, emily has food ready – sam_

There wasn't a coherent thought after the word food. They all ran to phase. I just followed their scent to the edge of the yard I had come to know belonged to emily. Just barely under tree cover I laid down next to a rock. As hungry as I am, I would rather sleep.

_You should come eat in the house –paul_

_Ill just hunt, its fine. I would rather sleep right now. –khaz_

_Come on khaz don't be rediculous. –paul_

_Look, ill be fine. Seriously –khaz_

_Fine, ill stay with you then –paul_

_No no no, I know for a fact that you are starving. Go eat. –khaz_

_Really I don't need to, ill just stay with you. –paul_

_How would you like me to test this alpha power –khaz_

_I would like you to quit being stubbourn –paul_

_Go eat, ill be here when you get back. Promise –khaz_

_Bu..- paul_

_No, go eat now. –khaz (alpha command)_

Grudgingly he got up, he stuck his nose in my ear and licked my cheek. Before he turned he grabbed my neck hide and drug me to the house. It shocked me and I couldn't come up with a clear thought. When we were by the back porch he pounced on me, holding me under his weight. I growled and he smirked. He started licking me, all over my face.

_Fine, fine. You win. Im coming. God paul just stop. –khaz_

_Good –paul_

_Crap, well heres a dilema –khaz_

_What? –paul_

_I shreded my clothes at the beach –khaz_

_Ill be right back –paul_

He went into the woods, phased and came back to me. "ill get you some of emilys clothes. Be good" he petted me like a dog, I growled yet again, he just laughed. What is is damn funny about me growling.

I rolled on my back, started scrathcing my back. I heard laughing form inside. Oh so funny huh. I went to the kitchen window and looked through it. I caught sams eye, and he literally fell out of his chair. I laughed a wolf like laugh and trotted back to my original place. Paul was waiting for me, he gave me one of those looks that say "what did you do" I snickered. " here" he handed me the clothes. I ran into the woods and phased.

" what had everyone laughing so hard?" paul asked. "I looked through the window and sam fell out of his chair." Paul started laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to. " lets go, im startving" I walke past him but not before he could grab my hand and follow me like a puppy. Great analagy I know.

" Wow, hi. Im Emily, its so nice to meet you. I never thought paul would imprint. It's a shock. " she pulled me into a hug. Not uncomfortable, but no normal either. I hugged her back though. " I heard you have a lot in common with sam, it's a good thing about being alpha. The boys need a girl to whip them into shape. Come on, I saved you and paul a plate" she drug me into the kitchen. I got many looks from the other pack members, but none of them dared to stare. I said hi to everyone before paul led me into the living room to eat.

He in haled his plate. My appetite grew when I phased but I was still shocked. I at 3/4ths of my plate. But I couldn't eat anymore. "you want it?" he smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. "you're the best" he started on the rest of my plate. " so ive heard." One at a time the rest of the pack came in and introduced themselves. I greeted them all the same. But when embry came in I expertly shot a fork at him. Just like throwin darts. He caught it just before it hit him. Lucky dog. I mumbled under my breath. Everyone lust started laughing. "its not even been a day and hes already on the new alphas bad side" collin commented. I laughed at that.

We spent the rest of the day at emilys, hanging out and learning more about the guys, and la push. A few embarassing stories of paul and sam. We had a great time.

"hey paul" he looked up. "yeah?". "im tired, can we go?" he smiled slightly. " yeah. Just a minut."

"we're leavin guys, see ya tomorrow." We walked outside. "its not that far from here to my house, lets just walk." I nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and we started walking down the road. Just for the sake of being me, I jumped on pauls back. "so you like being on top?" he asked with a mischeivious grin. I smacked the back of his head. "get your mind out o fthe gutter and take me home." He moved his hands up my legs. I growled a bit, he stopped his hands but didn't move them. Gahh, boys. I had my head on his shoulder and my arms around his neck. I was almost asleep when we got to his house. He carried me inside and downt he hall.

He laid me in the bed carefully. I was to tired to care, so I just slipped off the jeans I was wearing. Paul seemed to growl a bit, I smiled a bit and sleepily patted the spot next to me. " come on" he hesitated a moment before pulling off his jeans , plaid in only his boxers. And got in bed next to me. I put my han on his side and pulled him closer to me. "don't be shy" he shivered. I snuggled to his chest and fell asleep to the rythem of his now fast beating heart.

Waking up to your soul mate is one of the bes things in the world. Words cannot explain it. The closest you can come is amazing, and that isnt even close . I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. I pulled myself even closer as impossible as it seems, Paui smells so good. That may sound weird, "were you ssniffing me?" busted. "yep, yo smell pretty good to. " no need in denying the truth. He smiled. "thanks" I yawned.. " its Wednesday and school starts on Monday, we need to get you registered. We can have sam do it." I shrugged. "doesn't matter to me." I rolled over, still being held by paul. "its going to be hard to make you any breakfast if you don't let me up" that did the trick. But as I promised I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Lucky for me, he had a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. I made his breakfast. But not without snagging some for myself. I sent paul into the livingroom while I did the dishes and cleaned up. I walked in there to see him watching some action movie.

He looked up at me, we both automatically smiled. He motioned for me to come over and he pulled me down into his lap. i snuggled closer and he lay his hand on my hip Holding me in place. "So, what are we doing today?" he seemed to ponder for a moment. "get us both registered for school". I groaned. "school sucks" he laughed. "I know, but id like to see some of peoples expressions. Gotta have somethin to look forward to." I mock glared. "Fine."

He rubbed my side. I was annoyed yes. But its impossible to be mad at him for more than a second. He must have noticed I was still stiff. He hugged me tight. I mean tight I couldn't breath. "Paul. God let go." He wouldn't budge. "Paul, let me go." He still wouldn't . "damn it, Let me go now!" (alpha). He let me go. I smirked. "I guess you'll learn to do what your told" he looked a little sad. "Sorry". He looked up, I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my forehead against his. "can you forgive me?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

I heard a light growl before his lips were on mine. The power of an imprint. I kissed back just as eager. And being a boy with his mind in the gutter started getting a little to happy. I pushed him back a little and looked into his eyes. "im still 14, so don't get hopes high" he laughed at me. "Well I don't know about you but I am most definitely going to make the best of my last few days of freedom".

For the rest of the day we just sat around and watched movies, as we did until school started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School

Today. My first day of school under the legal gaurdianship and Mr. and Mrs Uley. I wanted it to be official. I don't know how they delt with all that legal stuff or getting my mom to agree so fast. But I tihnk Emily is jus tone of those people you cant refuse. I got their spare room to claim as my own. But a lot of the time a stay with Paul. I would say it to be half and half.

I awoke this morning to that stupid invention called an **alarm** clock. I like the idea they had in the wayyy older days. The candle and the rock on a string, that was pretty good. After being forced out of bed to cease the evil contraption I brushed my hair out. I guess I wasn't full quileute. My mo was only half. So I got the rare trait of wavy hair. So I straightened my hair and put on some tight fitting jeans. I don't like skinny jeans, but I do like them tight. Otherwise it just feels weird. I put on a tank top and a jacket. School rules so you always have to have sleeves. Oh an no holes in your pants. How stupid. But I cant bundle up like a normal human would, I would suffocate.

But here I am now, eating a granola bar. Well like my 7th granola bar. Waiting for paul to pick me up for school. I heard a honk outside, I grab my bag and jog to the door. When I open the door he takes my bag andstarts to open my door. "nope, I can do it myself. I feel like your takin away my freedom here" he smiles and walks to the otherside. After I got in withought assistance I rolled down the window. "God it's hot in here." I Notice paul hasn't said anything this morning. "well good morning to you to." He looked shocked. "oh yeah, sorry. Good morning. Sleep well?" . yeah good save paul. "yes I did thank you, did you?" he pretended to think. "Not really, but that's ok." I frowned at that. He should be getting sleep.

We pulled up to the school. He looked at me, "I'm going to be honest. There will be mocking and teasing. But just ignore it. People are stupid and I don't have the best rep." I smiled. "I can take care of myself, and yes I remember sams rules, no phasing yatta yatta." I laughed and started to open my door. We got here early nobody else is here yet. Well except teachers and stuff. We walked over to a pic nic table and sat down on either side.

We talked forever. About the stupidest things. But when there was only a half hour left till school started I got up announcing I needed to get my schedule and such. Paul followed me to the office.

"Hi, im new here. I just needed to get my schedule." Where the hell did all this polite stuff come from. So weird coming form me. Geez. "name?" . well is it that hard, I see my file sittin right there on your desk. "Alex Uley" She looked everywhere but right in fornt of her where my file is. Gosh. "um excuse me, but isnt that it right there?" I ask nodding to the file on her desk. She looked annoyed ubt quickly covered it. " Yes dear, here you are. Your schedule."she handed me the paper and left the room.

"Where did that come from, being so polite scares me a bit." I glared. "first impressions mean a lot. " then I laughed. "yours had me hooked." He smiled. " well im going to find out where I gotta go this morning. Later." And I walked out the door. When I looked back he had this stupid grin on his face and he came out and followed right beind me. "you know its gonna look weird seeing a senior follow a freshman around." I looked back at him. "If you hadnt noticed, you look way older than you are." Oh yeah, darn I forgot.

" ok, well heres my locker. I just love the color, don't you think it matches the walls so well?" sarcasm, my best friend. He laughed at me. " we have like 10 minuts so I think you should get to class." He gave me a weird look, then he took my schedule. " we have lunch together, so ill come get you after 3rd period. " He looked at me funny then ran his hand down my back and onto my butt. I smacked his hand and came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I lean into his neck. "you know, two can play at that game. " he shivered. I pushed him away lightly. " alright now go to class, that right there is already going to be the talk of the school. " he walked away laughing. I got my stuff together and headed off to first period. Math.

I sat down in a random chair off to the right side. A girl starts to walk towards me, probably to protest my seat choice. But when she took in all of me, she turned away . I Lauged to myself. Stupid preps. A girl sits beside me, she was tall for her age, but I was taller. And she want to skinny or to fat. She looked strong. Of course it cant be compared to me, btu im not normal. I liked her.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. Alex?" and nodded. "but don't call me alex. Call me khaz." She nodded. " You know I read a book one time about wolves and ones name was khaz. Sorry it just reminded me." I laughed. "you mean The Sight, by david clement davies." She nodded. " I also have a dog named fell, he solid black and looks wolf." She seemed gafawed. " I was called khaz because I like wolves so much. Not sure why khaz though specifically though. But I like it.' She laughed. "whats your name?" she hesistated. My name is jason, its horrible. My mom was going through things at the time just calle me jase." I laughed. "sorry, but that's good. "

We didn't do anything for the rest of class. The teacher babbled and we just sat there. So me and jase flipped notes to each other the whole time. " alright class, before we go are there any questions?" everybody was silent. Just as we were about to be dismissed some kid raises his hand. "ughh" . He asked some questions, the teacher took 5 minuts to explain and finally we heard. "thank you, you may go." We busted it out of that room. I hate math. Im good at it. But it is so boring.

Oh Yay, I got two extra curricular classes this quarter, art and PE. Art however not my favorite is better than nothin. So off to second period, art, I go. I sat on a stool at the elevated tables. Good thing im tall o this would be an awkward way to sit. Apparently jase had this class to. She came over and sat down next to me.

"The teacher is hilarious. If she aint flamin I don't know what is." Jase said. I laughed. Receiving strange looks from everyone in the room. I just ignored them. Though I could hear everything that they are saying.

It was typical things, they think I'm a skank, but isn't that the impression of every new girl. I'm not by far though. But I guess that contradicts because not many people of innocents have a boyfriend that is 3 years older. Not when you're in high school anyway. But I'm not going to let some judge mental people ruin my mental high right now. I'm having a good time at school, and I have a great friend here. And there's a possibility that I could run into a few of the other pack members, 2 of them are in my grade. God help me now if I have classes with Collin or Brady.

I guess that class just flew by because at this moment, the bell is ringing. Announcing 3rd period begins in 4 minutes. I glance at my schedule. Great , history class. When I get there I automatically groan. Yes to my dismay there is Collin sitting in the back. I go back and sit next to him. I know my actions don't always speak how I feel. Ha ha. "What's up with my home dog?" he looks at me like I was a crazy. We both laughed though. "Good try Khaz but that sucked." We were silenced by the teacher. Low and behold this be the class to get homework in. I was suddenly excited. I know at least me Collin and Paul have lunch together.

We walked out of the room with Collins arm draped over my shoulder. I spotted Paul in the hall way. "Don't worry, I made sure she made it without a scratch." Collin said as he let me go. I smiled as my side came in contact with Paul's. "Lets make our first lunch memorable." I gave him a wicked grin. And he matched it. We sat down, Collin sitting directly across from us. Then Seth came up and jumped the back of the chair next to me, landing in it with a soft thud.

"Hey precious how was your first few classes?" he said with a smile. I just grinned back. Embry came up and spun his chair around backwards and sat with his arms on the back of it. "Well, math sucks. Who needs to know trig anyway?" he announced. We laughed at his bluntness.

Turns out the whole pack had lunch the same period. I laughed at Paul's explanation of, the staff wanted all the chaos in one period. This caused laughs all around the table. We all heard the snide and crude remarks from the surrounding people, directed at me. I think they were surprised that I didn't say anything.

The rest of the day went in a blur until I arrived in PE. This is by far my favorite class. Who doesn't like to show off their amazing athletic talents. They didn't even bother going over 'rules' like most teachers do. We went straight into a game of dodge ball. I had received a note yesterday saying that all new students would be put in PE so to bring extra clothes. I had a pair of short shorts and a tank top. I don't wear them to be skanky, I wear them because its way to hot in here. And did anyone ever tell you a good sense of smell is a bad thing when you're in a room full of sweaty teenagers. Cause its true. I got many looks, all good ones from the guys. I smirked. I am over confident, but I'm okay with that. I was the dominant in all matches we had. But that's only expected.

After class I didn't bother changing, I didn't smell and it was still really hot. So I just tossed my stuff in my bag and headed out side. Our gym was its own building. Paul was leaning against his truck, in clear view of the gym. His mouth dropped a little at the sight, I smirked. I felt a tap on my shoulder. An older classman was looking me up and down. "What?" I sounded a little harsh. He didn't miss a beat. "what do you say me and you go get something to eat?" I saw Paul start to move towards us, I put my hand up behind my back telling him to stay. "Don't think so, besides I got plans." He didn't seem bothered. Probably a player. Well I'm one girl that ain't getting played. " he started to grab my wrist, but I was much faster. I grabbed his wrist and flipped his arm around in one swift movement. "ever touch me and your dead." I let go of him with a shove and I felt Paul's arms around my waist. The truck was only feet away. When we got there he opened the door and sat me on the seat by the drivers side. I was turned towards him looking towards the car next to us. He moved between my legs and put his hand on my hips. He leaned up and kissed me hard on the lips. I put my arms around his neck enjoying it very much. I backed off out of breath, and let me tell ya were wolves can hold their breath for a while. As I slid to my seat and Paul started the truck I asked. " what was that about?" he gave me a side smile. " I just wanted to let everyone know your mine." He winked at me.

"so.. where are we going?" he paused. "We're going to your house. I'm hungry and we can watch a movie later." I laughed. Always thinking about his stomach. Oh and now I am too. "damn.." he laughed. "what are you talking about?" I scowled. "I was just thinking about how your always hungry and then I realized I was hungry to." I laughed at myself. "I know, it was stupid. But you just have to deal with me" I winked playfully at him. He growled slightly. "Now don't you regret taking me to Emily's?" I asked playfully. He gave me this look like he would make me eat my words. I laughed but gave him a stern look.

"Come on, I'm hungry." He said as he jumped out of the car. I opened my door but didn't move. I guess I'll just test him a bit. And I will do it silently. "are you coming or what." I yawned. He cocked his head to the side. I closed my eyes. Seconds later I was thrown over his shoulder. Suddenly aware of how close my butt was to his face. Though he probably enjoyed it. And my suspicions were correct. "you know I rather like this view." I growled slightly. "that's what you get for not talking to me" I smacked his back lightly.

He walked into the house, I could hear Emily in the kitchen. And I smelled her food. There's very little that could distract a werewolf better than Emily's food. All of witch involve an imprint. I wiggled out of Paul's grasp and onto my own two feet. But that didn't stop him from keeping his hands on my hips.

I walked into the kitchen, followed by Paul. "Holy Crap Em, screw Betty Crocker your food is beast". She laughed. "I hope that's a compliment". I feigned hurt. "Of course, what kind of a person do you think I am" I tried my best to sound offended but I couldn't help the joking that leaked into my words. "Come on drama queen let's eat." He led me towards the food.

"again, that was amazing. Betty Crocker can kiss my ass." Everyone laughed. Seth spoke up, "If your second in command, what about Jake?" I leaned back in my chair, expertly balancing it on its back legs. "I'm the alpha female, not beta." "oh, it's odd though. If you think about it, in normal wolf packs alpha's are mates." That comment earned a growl from Paul. I put my hand on his knee, he stopped shaking.

"I'm not a perv, he's my half brother for crying out loud, besides I have someone else in mind." I glanced to Paul. He actually looked embarrassed. I laughed pushed his shoulder. "at least I'm not some blonde skanky girl, I have standards."

" If pauls within your standards then your statement is false." Jake just had to open his mouth. I picked up the closest thing, wich just happened to be a book. How convienient. And threw it at him, without missing a step. He caught it, inches from his face. "stupid wolf" I muttered. He glared and everybody else laughed. "good thing you caught that, im sure emily wouldn't have liked it if your got blood on her book" I stood up and walked off to my room.

I flopped on my bed turned on my Ipod. Thanks to the sensitive hearing it was turned down low, just enough to blur out everyone that's making noise down stairs. I Put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Ya know that typical relaxed stance. And truth be told it was comfortable. I thought about how much better life is now, how much better off I am now. I mean can you just see a tempermental werewolf running around cali. CRACK.

"holy shit, what the hell!!!" suddenly my whole bed was sunk in, and a smirking paul lay next to me. "What the hell paul, its not like I can afford a new bed. What were you thinking?" He laughed. "I hardly think this is funny, my whole freakin matress is on the floor!" he didn't even look guilty. I started to shake. Great that's all I need is to phase in emilys house. I felt the heat rising through my back, but it vanished as paul touched my cheek.

"Stupid ass werewolf" I muttered thrugh a clenched jaw. He laughed yet again. "And they thought I was tempermental. You my dear almost phased over something so small, gosh I'd hate to see you if someone actually asaulted you." He kissed my forhead. I glared at him, he just grinned.

"not to mention you scared me to death, what if I had phased how would that be explained to Sam, im sure he wouldn't be to happy about that. And I sure as hell wouldn't take all the blame. My god you broke my bead…" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I obliged, but that dang wolf is a cheater. He finally pulled back. "you need to calm down, ill fix it. Gosh." He chuckled. "you cheat." I accused.

He ruffled my hair, wich I growled at and smacked his shoulder, hard. He winced slightly. "If we hadnt imprinted I swear you'd be out runnin patrol right now. He laughed, "we did, and im not so lets just go to sleep." I looked at him. "does sam know your staying?" he smiled. "he suggested it." How many stupid wolves are there? "again with the stupid wolves!"

And with that we settled down, on my matress, on the floor and went to sleep.

* * *

**_thanks everyone who reviews. sorry if i dont respond, i get caught up sometimes. but i do thank you. If anyone would like to write the romance chapters please email me at . thanks alot. any suggestions are welcomed and if you do write the romance chapters you will be given credit. I could write them myself but i like to be influenced by my readers. thanks so much._**


End file.
